Track Day Ferrari F8 Tributo
|Stages = 6 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |RS = ?? R$ reward?? |Gold = 75 |Manufacturer = FERRARI |Main Reward = FERRARI F8 TRIBUTO}} Track Day Ferrari F8 Tributo is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the FERRARI F8 TRIBUTO, after was updated. Track Day Ferrari F8 Tributo starts September 2nd 2019The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM September 26th 2019 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM October 2nd 2019. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The FERRARI F8 TRIBUTO has been added to Track Power Trio in the Elite group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Track Day Ferrari F8 Tributo special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Track Day Ferrari F8 Tributo Stage 01 (Showing Off) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Showing Off) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F8 TRIBUTO on Red Bull Ring. ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame }} ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame }} 6,450 (+ 1,600 CRB) and 1,170 Fame }} Stage 02 (Lunchtime Detention) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''Lunchtime Detention) are rewarded with 20,000 and 8 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F8 TRIBUTO on Red Bull Ring. ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track Day Ferrari F8 Tributo Stage 02. Stage 03 (Back on the Track) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Back on the Track) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F8 TRIBUTO on Red Bull Ring. ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame }} ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame }} 11,050 (+ 2,525 CRB) and 2,010 Fame Rewards for 12th place are: ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame }} 8,700 (+ 2,160 CRB) and 1,620 Fame Rewards for 12th place are: ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Famee }} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track Day Ferrari F8 Tributo Stage 03. Stage 04 (Let the Games Begin) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Let the Games Begin) are rewarded with 30,000 and 12 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F8 TRIBUTO on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track Day Ferrari F8 Tributo Stage 04. Stage 05 (The Comeback) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F8 TRIBUTO on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track Day Ferrari F8 Tributo Stage 05. Stage 06 (Duel of the F8s) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Duel of the F8s) are rewarded with ??,000, ?? , and the FERRARI F8 TRIBUTO. Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI F8 TRIBUTO on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Track Day Ferrari F8 Tributo Stage 06. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes